I'm doing the right thing or not?
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: They are 3 princesses.It's of them has to marry a prince but who they will choose?The prince or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Marian :Hello guys! I'm back with an ouran story after a long time .**

**Emily:She was writing Shugo chara this story will have some OCS.**

**Marian:Yes that's right…Wait a minute who are you?**

**Emily:*Rolls eyes* you'll see…Anyway Marian doesn't own Ouran.**

**Marian: What are you waiting for? Start reading!**

**I'm doing the right thing or not?**

Long time ago in a faraway kingdom were living three princesses that were well known for their beauty.

The younger one was Emily a 14 years old girl with long golden hair and blue eyes. She loved sweets and was a happy-go-lucky type of girl.

Next was Kimi a 15 years old girl with long brown hair and purple eyes. She was quite serious and responsible. She loved dresses and be alone.

And the last princess was Haruhi .She was the smartest of them and the kindest. She had short brown hair and maroon eyes. She was really modest and often she was disguising as normal girl to feel free from the world of the palace.

All of the them had musketeers with them. They had these musketeers from the age of 4. But this day Haruhi didn't have anyone to protect her…

One day Haruhi went disguised at the village and was shopping.

Then she felt someone grabbing her arm and her mouth.

She struggled to free from his grasp but she couldn't.

"We are lucky we got a good one here." The one who grasped said as he saw her necklace that she was wearing that had a golden heart.

"Alright now let's take this from your neck little girl." The other man said and tried to take it from her neck she struggled but she couldn't do anything. As soon his hands were ready to take it .Someone exclaimed "Hey what are you doing to this girl?"

"Why do you care kid? You think that you can stop us? Hahaha!" The bad man replied laughing.

Haruhi's eyes turned to see a man with strawberry blonde hair and cat like yellow eyes. She looked at him with a look that said "Please help me."

"Well we'll see about that." The kid answered with a mischievous smile and took his sword out.

"Now it's my time." The younger one exclaimed and attacked at the enemy.

He was quite good she had to admit. His moves weren't careless and had a style.

Then he gave the last hit. He hit the man at the head and he lost consciousness.

"Are you alright?" he asked Haruhi.

"Yes I'm alright and thank you for save me." Haruhi bowed.

His hand scratched the back of his head "Don't mention it .It was nothing."

Then Haruhi noticed blood to his left arm.

"You are bleeding." She stated as a matter of fact but still a little worried for the man that saved her.

"I'm ok don't worry." He answered but he was really in pain.

"No I have to help you. Let's go to the doctor." She dragged him .

"Hey what are you doing? Don't drag me like ." He tried to escape but he was really tired.

They went and put some bandages at his hand.

"Thank you." He whispered kindly.

"No problem." She replied smiling.

"I'm sorry but I have to go now. Thank you for save me again. Bye." Haruhi waved.

"Wait!" The man exclaimed.

She turned to face him.

"What's your name?" he asked after some moments of silence.

"Haruhi." She replied and left.

"Haruhi huh? I'm wondering will we meet each other again." He whispered.

**End**

**Marian: I finished it.I hope it's good. And sorry if the characters are a little OOC.**

**Emily: Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Marian: You heard her please review you'll get cookie if you do.**

**Marian and Emily: Cya in the next chapter!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marian:Hello guys!I decided to update this story here is the second chapter!Thanks for all the reviews even if they weren't many.**

**Emily:We hope you like it!:)**

**Kimi:Marian doesn't own ouran she only owns me and my younger sister.**

**Marian:Thank you Kimi!**

Haruhi went to the palace .She saw her musketeer Arai coming towards her.

"Haruhi-hime!What have you been doing? Your parents and your sisters have been worried about you!" Arai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Arai I just went for a walk."

"You are the heir of this kingdom if anything happens to you…" Arai started .

"I understand what do you mean." She said putting a hand at his shoulder.

"I would like to go to see my sisters now." Haruhi requested and went to the favourite spot of the youngest member of the family.

She saw Emily drinking tea and eating sweets along with her good friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka or has blonde hair and cheerful brown eyes. He is always carrying a small pink is the son of one of the best general at fighting.

She walked towards them.

They didn't noticed her until she spoke "Hello Emily and Hunny-san." Haruhi said.

Emily looked shocked "Sis?" then she jumped at me and exclaimed "Sis I'm so glad you are ok!"

"Why wouldn't I be ok?I just went for a walk." Haruhi said smilling kindly at her younger sister.

Emily pouted"But you went alone! Don't do that ever again!We were really worried!" She replied.

"Sorry sorry!' Haruhi said while scratching the back of her head.

Then Kimi appeared together with Mori the cousin of Hunny.

"Hello big sister, Emily and Hunny-san." She greeted while bowing slightly.

She went to the table and served some time tea. Haruhi always admired her younger by one year sister for her calmness and ladylike matters.

They sat and drank tea peacefully.

"So Mori-san and Hunny-san how have you been?" Haruhi said trying to start a conversation.

"Good." Came Mori's simple reply.

"I'm alright!Right now Dad is gonna teach me a new technique with the sword!" Hunny exclaimed happily and started eating cake.

"That's good." Haruhi smiled.

Arai who haven't speak all this time came toward Haruhi and said "Haruhi-hime is time for us to go."

"Of course." Haruhi replied.

"It was good to see you again Mori-san Hunny-san." Haruhi said and bowed.

"It was my pleasure seeing you again princess." Hunny answered kindly and continued eating his cake.

"Later Princess." Mori said as well.

"I'll see you later Emily,Kimi." Haruhi said and walked along with Arai at her room.

A soldier came to them.

"Haruhi-hime!The King wants to talk with Majesty said to follow me to his room"The soldier said and bowed.

"Of come with us." Haruhi said and they followed the soldier.

After some time they were at her father's room. The room was big and had king-sized bed at the colors of blue and gold. Her father was sitting at his office and was reading a book.

"Princess Haruhi has arrived my King." The soldier announced and left.

My father came towards me smiling .I nodded to Arai to leave for a little .He bowed and left.

"Haruhi I'm happy that you are have some serious matters to speak about." The King said seriously.

"Father." Haruhi bowed.

"You are almost 18 in one year you have to get married. Today I will show you your possible fiancés. You'll have to spend time with each of them and at the end you will choose one of them to be your husband. Tamaki come here." My father explained.

A young man at his 19 stepped inside the room he had blonde hair and beautiful sea-blue smiled at me.

"Haruhi this is the son of the King of North Tamaki." Father introduced the young man.

"Pleased to meet you." Haruhi bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine my beautiful princess." He said and kissed my hand.

Haruhi blushed a little.

"Haruhi-hime I look forward to spend some time with you ." He replied and bowed giving me a rose.

"Thank you…I suppose." I muttered the last part.

"Tamaki we will see you again can leave now." The king said.

"As you please." The prince bowed and left but not before winking at me.

"Now for the second one." My father called and a familiar man walked inside the room.

Haruhi's and the man's eyes widened.

"No way." Haruhi whispered under her breath.

"You you are…" Haruhi started saying.

**Cliff!**

**Marian:I finished I know it's quite short but I hope you like it.:)**

**Emily:Please review guys!**

**Marian:You heard her plz review!Cya in the next chapter of I'm doing the right thing or not?**

**Every1:Cyaxx **


End file.
